


Beauty - 미인

by hicstans



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Loki is the beauty, M/M, Steve is a gentleman, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets drunk and brings back a beautiful lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty - 미인

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [미인](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517659) by [hicstans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans). 



> Translation by 사은(river_deep )

 

****

There is no such thing like a perfect person in this world. Tony Stark knows this fact very well. Even he himself who is a genius and a billionaire and attractive and handsome and has all sorts of great points is completely far off what you’d call perfection, so how can anyone be perfect?

****

So Tony shouldn’t be surprised, really. He should have been prepared and knew things would go wrong when he came back home, completely drunk, with a woman who was beautiful and intelligent and attractive and had a sense of humour and was decisive.

****

Well, he was kind of ready and prepared; a woman like this won’t approach him without any ulterior motive, and her name Laura Silvers was so obviously fake.

****

What he wasn’t ready and prepared for was, however:

********  
  
  
  
  


Thor blocked Tony’s path, as he was rushing through the living room in order to head straight for the bedroom without getting noticed by others.

****

“Oh, hi, pal,” Tony waved. “Don’t know what you want, but can we leave it for tomorrow? I got some urgent stuff to discuss with this lady here so...”

****

Thor crossed his arms. It was clear that he was not at all happy with the situation in front of him.

****

“Brother.”

****

“Huh? Well, we are teammates and fight in the same team and all that but.....”

****

Then Tony realised Thor was not looking at him. Laura, who was glued to Tony, straightened up.

****

“This is a surprised,” she laughed. “How did you recognise me?”

****

“Lo..... ki?” surprised, Tony took a step back. Steve, who was sat on the sofa, jumped up.

****

“That’s Loki?”

****

“We are brothers, and I can recognise you no matter what form you take,” Thor said gravely. Loki lifted one eyebrow.

****

“Really? I cannot believe that.”

****

“Umm, wasn’t it just proved with him recognising you just now?” Tony asked as he tried to pry his arm off Loki’s.

****

“That is indeed true. Hmm, Thor. So that’s how it was?”

****

Thor hesitated at Loki’s unexpected reaction.

****

“What do you mean, that’s how it was?”

****

“I thought I had tricked you, but it turns out you let me in your bed knowing who it was. Really, whatever people may think you are much more devious than I am......”

****

Thor’s jaw fell.

****

“Huh, what? You, bed? When?!”

****

“The day before your seventeenth birthday; do you not recall it? When I told you I will introduce a pretty girl to you as a present?”

****

Thor blushed furiously.

****

“So, then, that time, that........”

****

“I knew something was strange; you didn’t question me when you never saw her around afterwards. So you knew everything already. I was fooled, I see.”

****

“I did not know!” Thor cried. “I didn’t know, I didn’t! If I knew, I wouldn’t have...... wouldn’t have........”

****

“Wouldn’t have what?” Loki asked gleefully. “That you wouldn’t have taken me to bed? That you wouldn’t have so persistently questioned me about what kind of relationship I have with Loki? That you wouldn’t have excused yourself for mumbling Loki and by saying you were thinking of the fact that he had arranged our meeting?”

****

“Argh, argh, argh!” Thor screamed, clutching his head.

****

“Never thought you guys had a normal brotherly relationship at all,” said Tony. “But really, you guys....... sure have a crazy twisted one, huh?”

****

Loki and Thor both gave Tony dirty looks.

****

“What did I do? Isn’t it true?”

****

“Well, no matter; don’t concern yourself too much,” Loki waved his hand. “Tonight I’m only here to spend a night with this guy who is an attractive genius but apart from that is a completely useless playboy; and not here to commit some atrocious deed or anything.”

****

“That is an atrocious deed!”

****

“What do you mean completely useless?!”

****

Thor and Tony shouted at the same time.

****

“Just before it was you who came up to me and went on about how tragic it is to see a man like me without someone and....”

****

“So why don’t we continue what we were going to do?”

****

“Anthony Stark, I forbid you from going any further!” shouted Thor. “As to what went on before I saw you, you didn’t know who it was so I will let it pass. But if you lay a hand on Loki now, knowing this, I cannot forgive you!”

****

“Hey, by what right?” Tony spoke up before Loki did. “It’s not like I really want to sleep with Loki or anything - well actually there is that too - but anyway it’s our problem, you know? The one whose job is to say ‘I don’t wanna, so go back to your evil lair like a supervillain that you are and get on with planning world destruction, why don’t you?’ to Loki is me, right?”

****

Tony looked right and left. Thor and Loki didn’t seem like they will agree to him, so he leaned over and looked for Steve.

****

“Right, Cap?”

****

“Hmm, yeah?” Steve regretted staying in the living room rather than running off instantly but the other three didn’t even care to acknowledge that.

****

“See, even Cap agrees with me!” Tony grinned triumphantly and poked Thor’s chest with his finger. “So, err, stop sounding like a grandma with a teenage granddaughter, okay? And let us get-”

****

“On and have some fun,” Loki added.

****

“Yeah, let us get on and have some fun, pal,” Tony patted Thor’s shoulder. Thor grabbed that hand.

****

“You are asking me to look on while you sully my brother’s honour?!” Thor growled.

****

“Hey, come on! Don’t get facts mixed up just because you’re drunk... wait, the one drunk is me here! Anyway, don’t get your facts mixed up, alright? It’s Loki we’re talking about here? Our greatest enemy, you know? And what, you already done it with him when you were young, right? So does he even have honour left to sully?”

****

“How dare you speak of my brother that way!”

****

“So? So? You going to hit me? Flatten me with that hammer of yours?” Tony argued back, fearless. Thor gritted his teeth, then threw Mjolnir to a far corner. The hammer left a small crater where it fell but the two of them didn’t even care.

****

“I can take on someone like you easily without using Mjolnir!”

****

“Oh yeah? Shall we have a go?”

********  
  
  


Steve watched them bicker, opening and shutting his mouth. It’d be great if it just ended as an argument, but if they seriously began fighting, the mansion would get half wrecked and everything would get broken and even if there wasn’t civilian damage thankfully they would get a complaint letter about this disturbance from the governor and Fury would make a stand and line them up and lecture them and.....

****

“It’d take some time, I guess.”

Steve turned. Only then did he realise Loki had disappeared from Tony’s side and was sitting askew on the sofa; she leaned back and crossed her legs.

****

Yep, as a _she._

****

Quickly looking away from shapely legs encased in coffee-coloured tights, Steve desperately tried to think of something else. Something else. Something that was safer than something. For example, like getting his shield right now and jumping between his two fighting teammates, or just jumping in without getting the shield or....

****

“You, sir?” A very sophisticated yet powerful voice pierced Steve’s ear.

****

“Ye- yes, ma’am!”

****

He realised this was Loki only after he answered in reflex.

****

“Seems like those two... gents’ argument will take some time; is there a quiet place where I can wait drinking a hot drink?”

****

This was Loki. Their enemy Loki. _Thor’s brother Loki._

****

But Steve offered his arm, in spite of himself.

****

“I will show you the way, lady.”

****

“How kind of you.”

****

Smiling sweetly, Loki put his hand on the arm Steve offered and followed him. The living room was full of yelling as they left it behind them.

********  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> .......This was the first idea I had about Thor, actually. Shows how I love having my fav character beloved by everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve written three fics so far in this fandom, and in every single one of them Thor goes ‘Anthony Stark, what are you doing to my brother, I cannot forgive you!’ to Tony. Guess I really like that situation, huh.


End file.
